1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric hand-held power tool having a switching gear unit having at least two switching stages. Further, the hand-held power tool has an impact mechanism which can be switched on and off selectively, and a mode switch by means of which the switching gear unit can be switched back and forth between the switching stages and the impact mechanism can be switched on and off. To this end, the mode switch is movement-coupled with gear unit switching means of the switching gear unit and with impact mechanism switching means of the impact mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hand-held power tools of the kind mentioned above, the various gear unit switching stages and the impact mechanism can be switched by a single movement of the hand. This enables a more comfortable operation and facilitates manufacture of the device.
DE 10 2004 057 686 A1 discloses a switching device for an electric tool which has a rotatably mounted operating control and two separate switching elements. A first switching element serves to switch a switching gear unit and a second switching element serves to activate an electronic switching process which serves, for example, to switch the impact mechanism on and off. For this purpose, transmission elements are provided with which a rotating movement of the operational elements can be transformed into mutually perpendicular displacements of the switching elements.
It is disadvantageous in the known switching device that the switching elements which are displaceable perpendicular to one another require a relatively large installation space.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages and to reduce the required installation space in a hand-held electric power tool.